


坠落 Fall

by oasis_n



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis_n/pseuds/oasis_n
Summary: Barnum有妻有女，暗示出轨。邪恶的脑洞过错在我。希望你喜欢。





	坠落 Fall

瑞典夜莺显然被他取悦了。在那句“我想给观众们看一次真实的东西”之后。Barnum知道他成功了。Jenny Lind会跟随他到美国，在最高级的剧院、最华美的舞台、最优秀的乐队映衬之下为他高歌。Barnum向来精于话术，他知道他总能说服所有人。或诚恳迎合，或残忍说破，甚至不用经过太多思考，那句最终打动Jenny的话语只是自然地到了嘴边。他吐出那句愿望，纵使他自己都分不清那究竟是他的愿望，还是只是另一句真诚的谎言。抑或者，是他太渴望真实。他想从自己编织的梦里走出来，那个绚丽夺目、盈利可观却声名狼藉的梦。他迫不及待想要抓住梦外的东西。他想要更好的。他值得更好的。他曾不止一次在舞台中央露出他最明亮最坚定的笑容，告诉所有观众“你想要的一切都在这里”。他的话语和表演总是充满诱惑，他知道人们的渴望，他贩卖渴望。可他自己想要的东西已在帐外。如今，他只需要伸出手。

Jenny搭住Barnum的手，享受着他的恭维，当然，还有比初次见面时用心许多的吻手礼。这个男人的恭维赤裸又真诚，Jenny疑惑他是否足够了解自己的魅力，了解他足可以俘获所有人的心，才显得那么游刃有余。他总是游刃有余。她听说过他的故事。出身寒微，青梅竹马的女孩却是个贵门小姐。他带着青梅竹马私奔，又奋斗了十余年才挣来如今的生活。多么动人。Jenny努力忽略胸口微小的不适感。他们只是合作伙伴，她要美国市场的臣服，他要上流社会的门票。她为Barnum来到异乡，Barnum向她保证结果会值得这遥遥路途。他表现出的自信无与伦比，他说话时眼里有令人无法忽略的光。Jenny在他眼里看到自己的影子，她不禁想要更多。她希望那双眼睛里能时时有她，不，她希望那双充满情感的眼睛能被她引诱。  
Barnum安排好了一切，他要暂时离开剧场去接他的妻子和女儿。Jenny笑着目送他离去。她看着男人背脊挺拔，步履匆忙。Jenny突然想，是否他也会紧张，也会慌乱，那耀眼得有些狂妄的自信是否也会颤抖。她想她会是个很好的知己。她懂他对声名的渴望，她懂是什么让他如此美丽，她懂旁人所不能懂……Jenny感到一种隐秘的乐趣在心里绽放。她要那个男人为她慌张，她要他为她提心吊胆，她要他为她屏息，她要他再也移不开目光。她想要更多，然后她会回报给他最好的。所有他想要的，以及他不知道自己想要的。

“你想要什么？”  
Barnum仍然没有看透眼前的女人。他喜欢Jenny总是仰着头说话，多么骄傲又富有美感。有几分攻击性，几分性感，甚至……诱惑。Jenny在纽约的首演大获成功。演出时Barnum站在台侧，不明白她为何能唱出那样的歌曲。她是有名的歌手，穿梭在上流社会的交往中，能得女王接见。她……不该唱那样的歌，不是吗。在之后的酒会上，Charity的父母居然主动来找他说话，多么可笑。他控制不住内心的怒火，一簇带着焦躁和不甘的怒火，激得Charity的父亲再次甩下一句讽刺。他们愤然离去，而Charity，他的Charity，也带着两个女儿跟了出去。Charity为什么不明白？他需要Charity留下支持他……她为什么不明白。而眼前的女人，仰着修长洁白的脖子，吐着轻细的气声，告诉他自己是非婚生子，曾被看做家族的耻辱。所以她懂。Barnum恍惚了，他在错误的时间遇到了一个理解他的人。她懂他，因为他们是一样的。所以她会唱那样的歌，因为她和他一样，得到的永远不够多，永远不够好。他可以窥见她内心的黑洞闪耀着幽暗又汹涌的欲望。怀抱着和他一样的巨大野心。他们几乎是一拍即合决定了要去巡演。每一场演出都座无虚席，好评如潮。上流社会的门进一步向他敞开，他前所未有地接近世界的中心。这一切都是Jenny带给他的。  
可他能给她什么。他又是否给得起。  
他无数次和Jenny举杯庆祝，他也曾在浅眠中感到Jenny靠上他的肩膀。Barnum感到一种渴望将他推向Jenny，可他不敢放任那种渴望。他从来都是一个想要什么就会争取到手的人。只是这不一样。他不该的。这太复杂了。这等于背叛Charity，Caroline，Helen，还有他费尽辛苦得到的一切……他承受不起后果。纵使他该死地被她吸引了。他不得不用上全部的意志去抵抗对她的向往。她理解他，依赖他，渴望他，成就他。Barnum可悲地意识到自己或许最终会屈服。他会渐渐不想抵抗Jenny给他的情感，他看到了Jenny为他编织的毁灭，那样地甜美。他会伸手去够那瓶毒药，然后向下坠去。

“我只想和你一起坠落”。Jenny在Barnum耳边种下低语。她手中的酒杯滑落，她和他在燃烧的渴望中饮下黑暗。


End file.
